comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Affairs
Family Affairs just goes to show you that there are layers to everything, and even the most heart warming moments can turn into nightmares. Part 1 Logs & Articles Family Affairs Part 1 has Bella searching for the last of her lost children, Asia. She is a scientist that was part of HYDRA, but branched off with AIM when they split and has never forgotten her project from long ago. But what are her true long-term plans for her children, and what is AIM going to do about Bella when they have their own war to fight? *2013-03-11 - Family Affairs: Asia-napped! - Supergirl meets Asia in Central Park, then a killer robot fight! Asia's kidnapped, oh no! *2013-03-13 - Family Affairs: Do You Smell That? - Supergirl tells Tony Stark about the kidnapping of Asia, and the two of them investigate - in the sewers. *2013-03-17 - Family Affairs: Hot Dog Hijinx - After investigating with Stark, Kara goes to the Hot Dog Vendor's apartment to apologize to his family for not saving him. But finds he was a Hydra or AIM agent! *(TV: 2013-03-18 - The Cat Came Back) *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Broken Dolls - Stark and Pete, both broken for different reasons bond together to try and save Asia. *2013-03-27 - Family Affairs: The Egg Heads - Three attractive super nerds meet to discuss strategy on finding Asia. *2013-03-31 - Family Affairs: Super Spy Girl - Supergirl spies from over Latverian airspace on Dr. Doom and Sara Bellum about nefarious plans. *2013-04-01 - Cutscene: Family Affairs - Latverian Return - Dr. Bella knows she is running out of time and steps up her plans. *2013-04-11 - Family Affairs: America, Oh America - Nothing is every simple really, especially the meaning of family. Part 2 Logs & Articles Family Affairs Part 2 goes to show that you shouldn't leave the things in the shadow alone. Match has waited long enough, and now a new member of the growing family wants to make her debut. Don't hold your breath, because it is about to get knock out of you as The Agenda decides to expand their cloning projects to all the members of the Super Family to ready for the upcoming war with AIM. *2013-03-20 - Family Affairs: Who You Calling Kid? - Superboy faces himself in battle only to realize that his secrets have been stripped away. (DG: 2013-03-20 - Super Family Fight in NYC) *2013-03-21 - Family Affairs: Karen, Are You Alright? - Posing as Power Girl, Divine tries to get a DNA sample from Superman. What is learned from this? Ohhhh, Ikea! (DP: 2013-03-22 - Above the Daily Planet) *2013-03-22 - Family Affairs: Double Take - Falling into a trap to save Superboy, Superboy ends up saving them. *2013-03-18 - Cutscene: Family Affairs - It Is Your Duty - Match suffers the consequences of his actions. *2013-03-28 - Family Affairs: Red Room - To make up for his previous failures, Match has to fetch the Red Room from Titans Tower. *2013-04-09 - Family Affairs: Power Girl vs Divine, Round One - Karen goes out shopping for cat food but finds a stray one along the way. *2013-04-18 - Family Affairs: Lex meets his Match - Match asks Lex questions and gets more answers than he bargained for ... as a potential protege? Part 3 Logs & Articles Family Affairs Part 3 is the grand conclusion of The Agenda verse AIM and how much family has come to mean to those with an S and to those tied to the endearing Asia. *2013-04-01 - Cutscene: Family Affairs - Meat For The Table - M.O.D.O.K. addresses the Dr. Bella issue, and terrorizes a minion. *2013-04-19 - Cutscene: Family Affairs - It's Going To Be Hell - Some generic minions of The Agenda know and share more than they should. *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed